


we deserve a fanclub

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: What if Bucky and Clint are sure they're never going to be popular avengers? Sam commiserating, the rest of the team finding out and digging up the fanmail they know is out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we deserve a fanclub

They try to tell themselves that they don’t care, that it’s better for them to be relatively unknown. Natasha’s position as a spy had been severely compromised when her face was splashed over every major news channel, even if she was often referred to as ‘the female Avenger’. Clint had family he wanted to protect and that would have been made harder if people started to dig into his life. Bucky wanted time and space to recover from what HYDRA had done to him, but even he disliked being spurned in press conferences and left off of merchandise when he was risking the same things as his teammates. 

Sam was one of the few who actually didn’t care, but he could understand why it bothered the others. He was the one who brought the problem to Steve’s attention because any conversation with ‘Bucky’s having some trouble and I think you can help’ was one of the quickest ways to get change around the Tower.

Steve shared it with Tony, who asked Rhodey and Pepper about it; when he found out that his two best friends often thought that War Machine, Iron Patriot, and Rescue were seen as side-kicks to Iron Man. 

Angered by the fact that his friends might be seen as what he called ‘backup dancers’ in a somewhat drunken rant to Steve at stupid early in the morning, Steve dug through the mess of fanmail that never made it to the intended Avengers to deliver a fresh stack on the bedside tables of each of the so-called ‘minor’ Avengers.


End file.
